It's Never the Same the Second Time
by Charolette Ink
Summary: Maria and I had a special, unquie bond. Now she's gone. Not even her rencarnation will do any good. Why? Because things are never the same the second time around.


Love is a thing that seems so non-existent.

Though it claws restlessly at my soul, day and night.

I am always distant, anti-social if you will.

To some, there are exceptions.

I am never pleased with one being, never satisfied. They never acquire what I look for.

But she had it.

She had it all.

Maria…

I have never known what it feels to love a being. It is strange to not even have a bond with any one being past friendship. I have walked this planet time and time again, but no one is the correct type.

There was only one who set deep into my heart. She's gone now, and forever.

But she's back now, yes, apparently some strange reincarnation has come back as it is Earth's way of "thanks". I took it at first. I charged toward it. It was her, just not human. There was no difference, besides appearance. She listened, she cared for me, and her name was even Maria Robotnik!

But it wasn't her.

Many will disagree with me, but I know that this girl isn't Maria, my Maria. Love is what I felt with my Maria. Desperation was what arose with this one.

My Maria took the time to see who I was as a person or hedgehog in this case. This Maria is like any other girl. She is just looking for love and listening and caring for the sake of the relationship.

I will not stand for this any longer! This could be even counted as a form of injustice on Maria's side being!

Maria was a girl who cared for everyone and cared for me. If a real romance was to ever occur between us, my Maria first gained my trust and became my friend.

This Maria did not try one bit toward the friendship I would usually reject. She was flirtatious (Thankfully not as much as Rouge). She didn't attempt friendship, just romance. This sickens me.

"Hey Shadow!" It was her. I would be prejudice to say her voice was horrid. In fact, it was lovely. It could be the closest thing I have to Maria's voice.

Regardless, I must part our ways. This bond is no more than each of us being used to each other's company. This must be done.

"Hello Maria." She smiled at me by acknowledging her presence. "So, are you busy tonight? There's a great club that a few friends of mine are going to and I'm not going without a date." She asked me sweetly. At least this isn't against my will.

"Maria, I think-" She cut me off. "No need to say anymore, I understand if you don't want to go. I was only going to go to hang out with you if you wanted. I prefer staying outdoors."

"That's not what I was going to say." Her light blue eyes look in my caverns of fire. "Than what were you going to say?" There is fear in her voice. She is already expecting it.

If I was a coward and try to let her down easy with lies, my answer would end up being something along the lines of, "Things aren't working out" or something pathetic like that. But I am stronger than all of these pathetic males that say they were in a real relationship.

"Maria, when I first saw you, I expected you to be exactly like my Maria. At first, it was true. But as time went on, I realized you are like most females on this planet. You are in this relationship not because you necessarily care, but because you enjoy the romance. There is nothing more to put it as." I keep my voice firm and cool as a sign of truth. There was nothing more to this relationship.

"Shadow, I do care about you, I honestly, truly do. I would do anything for you." Her eyes were lined with shimmering tears as the sunset bounced off of them.

"That is not the point, Maria. You made no attempt to be a true friend to me in the past. It may be fine with other people to dive into a relationship, but if I was to truly find the one I will be with, that person must be more than that." I was slightly rougher with that new. This may be more difficult than I would have assumed.

Maria tilted down her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand completely, but I received the message. Maybe if there's a next time I will do better." The misery in her voice was not concealed in any way. She was trying to get me to pity her and give her a second chance, possibly.

I tilt her head upward so she can look me in the eye. Though her trick will not, and will never, work. I suppose one last piece of advice will get the message through.

"Things are never the same the second time around."

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, this is my second Sonic one-shot in two days. I have no life…

Just kidding! The only reasons I wrote this is because I'm not a real fan of Maria the Hedgehog. I don't mind if Shadow is with human Maria, but I just don't like the hedgehog version. Also, if any of you reader are going to hate on this story because of how I put Maria the Hedgehog, chill! I never read a story with her in it so I don't know that character!

I also wrote this story because of my not really relationship I have right now. It's also what inspired this story because this is the second time I'm dating the guy, but it's not where near the same as the first (thus the title).

Hope you enjoyed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co.


End file.
